Alderheart
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Alderkit |apprentice=Alderpaw |mca=Alderpaw |mc=Alderheart |mother=Squirrelflight |father=Bramblestar |sister=Sparkpelt, Dandelionkit |brother=Juniperkit |mentor=Molewhisker, Jayfeather |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown}} Alderheart is a short-furred,Revealed on Kate's Blog dark ginger tom with a white-tipped tail, and amber eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :When Dovewing reveals that she has been having strange dreams, Tigerheart asks his mate if she has consulted ThunderClan's medicine cats, Alderheart and Jayfeather, about them. Dovewing says no, because that would give away that she is expecting Tigerheart's kits. Dovewing worries that Alderheart has already guessed that she is expecting, due to her belly is already swollen. She notes that telling them she's having dreams about the nursery will just confirm their suspicions. :Alderheart joins Willowshine, one of RiverClan's medicine cats, as she travels to ShadowClan. Tigerheart is surprised when they walk into camp, curious about why the two cats are together. The deputy worries that Alderheart has figured out that Dovewing is expecting kits, and he searches Alderheart's gaze for a key to what he is thinking. However, Alderheart doesn't make eye contact with Tigerheart, and his concentration and gaze focused solely on Rowanstar. Willowshine reveals that her prophecy says that they must find a cat with an extra claw to fend off the oncoming threat. :Alderheart leans in, getting closer to Rowanstar, and asks the ShadowClan leader if he knows of any cats with six toes. The ShadowClan leader does not know of any cats, and says he does not have enough warriors to send out a search party. Scorchfur and Tawnypelt begin to fight about Rowanstar being a weak leader, with the tom swiping at her eye. Tigerheart breaks up the fight, and sees Willowshine and Alderheart hurrying out of camp. In the ''A Vision Of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :While in a vision from StarClan at the Moonpool, Jayfeather notices a young tom standing away from the rest of the group, but before he can get a good look, the cat bounds away and Jayfeather sees only the tom's white tail-tip. Jayfeather notes that the tom smells very strongly of ThunderClan. :Alderkit stands in front of the nursery and wonders if there is some sort of assessment he must pass to become a proper apprentice. He remembers overhearing something about an assessment when Fernsong, Sorrelstripe, and Hollytuft were made warriors, and notes how small he was then. Alderkit begins to panic until Sparkkit nudges him from behind. She asks him if he is excited, and questions who will be their mentors, and that she wants someone fun. She comments that she doesn't want Berrynose, as he is bossy, or Whitewing, saying that she sticks too close to the rules and could recite the warrior code in her sleep. :Squirrelflight interrupts and comments that they aren't supposed to have fun with their mentors, but to learn. She says that she would be lucky to have Berrynose or Whitewing, as they are both fine warriors. Alderkit observes Squirrelflight and comments on how he knows she was old to have her first litter, remembering their shared grief for his lost siblings, Dandelionkit and Juniperkit. He thinks about how they must be the best cats for their parents. Sparkkit is not cowed by Squirrelflight scolding her and she twitches her tail, and Alderkit wishing he had her confidence. He hasn't wondered himself who their mentors would be, and he looks around the camp, observing the cats there. He thinks that Ivypool would be a nice mentor, as she is friendly and a good hunter and that Lionblaze is scary after seeing the strength in his muscles. He knows that it wouldn't be Blossomfall, because she mentored Hollytuft, and it wouldn't be Brackenfur or Rosepetal either because they mentored Sorrelstripe and Fernsong. He watches Thornclaw scratch his ear and thinks he'd be an okay mentor, but he is a bit short-tempered. :Sparkkit breaks his thoughts when she stomps on his paw and says that the ceremony is starting. Alderkit sees that Bramblestar has emerged from his den onto the Highledge and he calls the Clan together. Alderkit is proud to be his son and thinks about how confident and strong he is. Alderkit is very nervous and is shaking, but he sees the warm gleam is his father's eyes and is reassured. Bramblestar calls Sparkkit up and renames her Sparkpaw, giving her Cherryfall as a mentor. Alderkit joins in on calling out his sister's name, relieved there is no challenge to prove he is ready. His legs begin to wobble as he comes up to the base of the Highledge, but he raises his head and Bramblestar rests his tail on Alderkit's shoulder. He names him Alderpaw and gives him Molewhisker as his mentor. :Alderpaw pads across the clearing to join his mentor, unsure of how he feels. He knows that Molewhisker was Cherryfall's littermate, but that he has never shown much interest in the kits. Alderpaw wishes that he can make his mentor proud of him and resolves to try his hardest. The chants for his name begin, and Alderpaw ducks his head and licks his chest fur in an embarrassed way. At the same time, he thinks he will burst with happiness. After the chanting dies down and the Clan disperses, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight approach their kits. Bramblestar congratulates Alderpaw and adds that it wasn't so scary. Squirrelflight declares that she and Bramblestar are proud of him and Sparkpaw and licks them around the ears, adding that she's sure they'll become great warriors. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight nuzzle their kits before departing, leaving Alderpaw and Sparkpaw alone with their mentors. :Molewhisker tells Alderpaw about the responsibility of being an apprentice, and Alderpaw nods in reply, attempting to look worthy, but feeling worried that he isn't succeeding. He hears Cherryfall talking to Sparkpaw about the fun parts of being an apprentice and wishes that Molewhisker was as enthusiastic as his sister. Sparkpaw asks if they can start learning to hunt, but Molewhisker explains that apprentices have different duties to do. Alderpaw asks what they're going to do, and Cherryfall reveals that they will be removing the elders' ticks. Molewhisker instructs them to go get mouse bile from one of the medicine cats, and Alderpaw feels dismayed, unsure if he'll like being an apprentice. It's a sunny day, and Alderpaw is disappointed that he has to spend it clearing out the ticks in Graystripe's pelt. He watches his sister dab soaked moss on Purdy's coat. The old tabby tom tells the two apprentices there wasn't a cat who never removed ticks from elders. Alderpaw asks if his father did the chore before and Graystripe replies even Firestar had to do it. He then prods Alderpaw's shoulder, telling him to mind his claws. The younger tom apologizes and glances up at Sandstorm, who is looking at him lovingly. She remembers when his mother was an apprentice and how her mentor, Dustpelt, had to keep her in order. The two apprentices are told that Dustpelt had to be hard on her or she would never reach her potential. Graystripe grabs Alderpaw's attention by reminding of the ticks on him. As he dabs the moss onto a large tick, he looks up to see both medicine cats staring at him. Alderpaw becomes anxious as he wonders why they are looking at him. :Soon after that, Cherryfall and Molewhisker showed them the borders. Cherryfall points out that when they become warriors they will need to know every part of the territory. Molewhisker adds to this by saying that they need to know every tree, every rock, every stream. Alderpaw then thinks that surely no cat can know every part of the territory. They then head off to the ShadowClan border. On the way there, Sparkpaw asks what happens if they meet ShadowClan cats. Molewhisker then replies that nothing will happen, they stay on their side, we stay on ours. Alderpaw soon after that questions a wide path leading away from the forest. Molewhisker then says that Twolegs made the path, many, many seasons ago and that it leads to the old Twoleg den where Jayfeather and Leafpool grow their herbs. They begin to near the lake when Alderpaw notices a bright, silver light shining through the thinning trees. Alderpaw thinks that they don't want a young kit to tag along with them either. As Alderpaw emerges onto the shore, he thinks back, remembering the warriors talking about a lake. He always had imagined it would only be a bit bigger than a puddle. As Molewhisker points out RiverClan territory, he squints to see it. :Later on the border patrol, they come across the ShadowClan border, he wrinkles his nose at the scent, asking what it was. Molewhisker asks if Alderpaw could smell ThunderClan scent markers. He adds that as a warrior, he would be marking their borders by themselves. Alderpaw responds that it would be cool. When the mentors take them towards a clearing dotted with weird, green, things. Alderpaw asks if this is Twoleg stuff. Molewhisker answers with a yes, and Alderpaw remarks that they sometimes come into the forest. :Alderpaw, Sparkpaw and their mentors carry on walking through the forest, they begin getting farther away from camp when they reach the lake. Alderpaw exclaims that there is no end to it, but Molewhisker assures him that cats have walked all the way around it. Cherryfall then points out where RiverClan territory is. Sparkpaw asks if she can catch a fish, and without waiting for a reply she splashed at the edge of the water. Realizing that it is cold she leaped backward in surprise. She tries again but Molewhisker tells her she won't catch any fish if she's jumping around like she is. They leave the lake and then reach the ShadowClan border, Alderpaw wrinkles his nose in disgust at the scent of them. Molewhisker tells him and Sparkpaw that they will soon set markers for their Clan. Cherryfall then show them the small dens Twolegs put up during Greenleaf. Sparkpaw asks why they do this, but Molewhisker just replies that StarClan knows. :After a long time of walking, Alderpaw and the others pick up a scent of a mouse. Cherryfall asks what other scent they can smell. Alderpaw replies that the scent is WindClan and Cherryfall praises him, saying that he is right. They go down to the WindClan border and Cherryfall and Molewhisker explain that WindClan live on the moor, and camp in a hollow. They then see a rabbit and a cat chasing after it. They disappear, but they know the cat has caught it because of the think shriek that pierced the air. Cherryfall then says that they should get back to camp. However, Sparkpaw protests that she thought they were going to go hunting. Molewhisker replies that they can go hunting, but they can't eat it because all food needs to go back to the Clan. :They head away from WindClan's border and reach a clearing where a huge oak tree stood. Molewhisker asks if they can pick up any scent and Sparkpaw and Alderpaw both reply saying they can scent a shrew. Cherryfall show's them the hunter's crouch and tells Sparkpaw to try first. She disappears but quickly comes back with a shrew in her jaws. All three cats praise her, saying that they have never heard of an apprentice catching prey on their first try. Alderpaw tries next, dropping into the hunter's crouch, but not knowing what to do. Molewhisker hisses for him to go, and in the tom's indecision, a vole scampers out of the bush and into the water. Sparkpaw teases him, while Alderpaw's mentor tells him to trust his instincts. Molewhisker tells him it's fine, but that only makes the ginger tom feel worse. :As the four cats walk back, they pass Ivypool, Birchfall, and Sorrelstripe. Cherryfall comments by the looks of it they've had good hunting, and Ivypool replies so have they. The tortoiseshell proudly tells them it was Sparkpaw's catch and it's her first time out. All three cats praise her, while nobody pays attention to Alderpaw, suiting him just fine. He wishes he could slowly sink into the earth. By the time they get to camp, Bramblestar rushes outside to meet them, eager to know how his kits did. Sparkpaw boasts she caught both a shrew and a mouse. Her father praises her, then turns to her brother, asking what he caught. There is an awkward silence and Sparkpaw hurriedly says Alderpaw listened to his mentor really well. Molewhisker adds that he is going to get the hang of hunting soon. Alderpaw is embarrassed that this is the best his mentor and sister can say about him. He raises his head, wondering what Bramblestar thinks, but can't tell. :Bramblestar calls his son over, and the ginger tom asks if he's angry. The leader assures him he'll do better as time goes on. It's only his first day out, and he's proud to know Alderpaw has been listening to his mentor really nicely. Alderpaw doesn't believe his father, and wonders if he will see pity in the tom's eyes. The ThunderClan tom pauses before asking if he ever told Alderpaw about his apprentice days. The apprentice, still looking down at his paws, mumbles that his father was Firestar's apprentice, and he must've been something to be trained by Firestar personally. Bramblestar sighs and says he thinks Firestar just wanted to keep an eye on him, because of his father. After a moment, he continues, saying on his first hunt with the great leader, he wanted to impress Firestar so badly that while chasing a squirrel, he slipped on some wet leaves. Spinning nose over tail, he crashed into a tree, which hurt. What hurt even more is that he's sure Firestar had to keep himself from laughing. Alderpaw asks if this really happened, and his father confirms it. It was awful, but he got better and Alderpaw will too, eventually. : Thunder and Shadow :Alderpaw's gaze drifts to the trailing brambles at the entrance to the medicine den when Jayfeather calls his name. When Jayfeather scolds him for daydreaming, Alderpaw mumbles that he is sorry. Alderpaw walks into the medicine den and starts sorting the herbs. Briarlight volunteers to help but Jayfeather says they have enough cats and kits, Alderpaw is seen glancing guiltily at Twigkit. Alderpaw says that he had to bring her back with him because she had no one to play with. When Jayfeather argues that she could've played with Lilyheart's kits, Leafpool reminds him that Larkkit, Honeykit, and Leafkit are too rowdy for the younger Twigkit. Alderpaw thinks of how the three kits were to be made apprentices soon, and they didn't want Twigkit tagging along. He also wishes Violetkit, Twigkit's sister was in ThunderClan. Angrily he remembers how the ShadowClan cats separated the littermates without caring. All they cared about was that Needlepaw, a ShadowClan cat, helped found her, and since they thought she might've been part of a prophecy, they took her away. Alderpaw is furious since it was his prophecy, and his quest that found the two kits. He felt sorry for Twigkit and Violetkit and wondered if a foster mother as kind as Lilyheart was taking care of Violetkit. :Twigkit is again playing with the leaf, and when Leafpool notes that she is nimble and agile, Jayfeather huffs, saying she should be outside playing, and that a medicine den isn't for her. Alderpaw suggests she play with Briarlight, to which Leafpool and Briarlight agree to. :Jayfeather asks if Twigkit is still going to be in the medicine den, Leafpool responds by telling Jayfeather to stop being so grouchy, and Jayfeather responds sarcastically by saying he trips over Twigkit three or four times a day. This comment makes Alderpaw's pelt prickles with irritation and he thinks it is almost like Jayfeather enjoys being grumpy. Then Jayfeather snaps at Alderpaw to get on with his work and Alderpaw wonders if Jayfeather could read his thoughts. Alderpaw guiltily continues sorting herbs and the brambles at the entrance rustle again. Graystripe says that Bramblestar wants to see all the medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices. Alderpaw wonders why and he waits for Jayfeather to speak, but Graystripe asks for some comfrey and says it's for Millie. Leafpool offers to check on her but Graystripe says no. Graystripe also says that Rowanstar is with Bramblestar. Then, Alderpaw glances at Twigkit and wonders if something has happened to Violetkit. :Alderpaw tells Twigkit to stay with Briarlight and he follows Jayfeather through the exit. It is mentioned that the sunlight stings his eyes. Lilyheart, her kits, and Daisy are sitting outside the nursery. Larkkit says he wants a nest in the middle of the apprentice's den but Honeykit says that Alderpaw and Sparkpaw's nests are in the middle. Leafpool distracts Alderpaw by commenting on how empty the fresh-kill pile is. Alderpaw looks at it and notices that there is no prey there at all. He wonders if the patrols have brought anything back and wonders if they met Rowanstar before they hunted. Alderpaw follows Leafpool up the tumble of rocks to highledge and stops. Rowanstar says Littlecloud is dying. Alderpaw is impressed at Bramblestar's authority and asks if he can help. Jayfeather says to Rowanstar that Alderpaw can't go and Alderpaw wonders why. Rowanstar says Littlecloud needs proper help, not that of an apprentice. Leafpool offers to go, and the ShadowClan leader accepts, saying Grassheart needs help as it is her first time kitting. :Alderpaw is surprised to hear concern in the ginger tom's voice. After Violetkit was snatched from her sister he decided the ShadowClan tom had no heart, but now starts to think otherwise. Leafpool nods and tells Alderpaw to come with her to ShadowClan, as she can't carry all the herbs by herself. Jayfeather asks if they are going to leave him here by himself, and his mother says he'll be fine, but she'll send Alderpaw back right away. : Shattered Sky :Alderheart is standing in a sunlit grassy hollow. He couldn't remember being there before, and wonders if he had accidentally wandered from ThunderClan territory. He spots a group of cats by a pool and recognizes just one of them, a gray tabby she-cat. He hesitantly pads closer to them and calls a greeting. While he's asking a question, he trails off, realizing the group can't hear him. Alderheart excitedly realizes that he must be dreaming, and wonders if these are SkyClan cats. The medicine cat draws closer to the cats, noting that he's not even bending the blades of grass under his paws. He notices that the tabby she-cat he recognized is wounded and sick, and thinks about how he knows how to help her. The tom feels helpless as he watches the other cats attempt to help the injured cat. Her eyes close, and Alderheart thinks she's dead, but she awakens. She calls out the name Frecklewish, and Alderheart realizes that she's probably hallucinating. :The tabby tom figures out that the dying she-cat is this group's medicine cat, and feels pity for the ragged cats. Alderheart tries to remember the gray tabby's name, as he thinks it's vitally important. The she-cat sits up, and he wonders what she's looking at. When the she-cat dies, her Clanmates call out her name, Echosong, and Alderheart realizes he's seen her in a vision before. His suspicions that these are the remaining SkyClan cats are confirmed. He awakens in the apprentice's den, and feels the sudden urge to find and help SkyClan, and thinks that they definitely have something to do with the prophecy. Alderheart wants to go tell Bramblestar, but wonders if he'll even be able to do anything before the battle that morning. :After the battle, Alderheart is seen dressing Birchfall's wounds. Later, he tells the clan about his vision of SkyClan. The cats disagree about whether it is important that they should go and search for them, and Alderheart also adds about the tom he saw who looked like Twigpaw's kin. Twigpaw is excited by this news, but when Ivypool disagrees on the search for SkyClan, Twigpaw gets discouraged. Shortly after, Twigpaw disappears, and Alderheart is deep with worry, and begins a search for her, but it is interrupted when Purdy suddenly collapses. Alderheart, being the only medicine cat available, quickly rushes to Purdy, trying to save him, but is gently told by Jayfeather that nothing can be done, and that Purdy was going to die eventually. Alderheart then asks Bramblestar if he thinks Purdy will go to StarClan, and is reassured that he will. At the vigil for Purdy, Alderheart notices Twigpaw is absent, and knows she went to find SkyClan by herself. :He grabs his father and tells him about an emergency. They move to where the warriors' den is, and Bramblestar asks what is going on. Alderheart informs him that Twigpaw is missing, and is afraid that she may have gone to look for her kin in SkyClan. His father slides his claws into the dirt in exasperation, and calls a Clan meeting to inform the other cats that Twigpaw is missing, saying he and Alderheart believe she went to go look for SkyClan. :The dark ginger tom watches Dovewing, Tigerheart, and Molewhisker go look for Twigpaw, and is grateful that they are looking out for the gray apprentice. Suddenly, he remembers the Thunderpath that is between their territory and the barn that shelters SkyClan. Alderheart hopes Twigpaw knows of the tunnel that goes underneath, because that is the way to SkyClan. More hazards would be waiting for her on the other side even if she crossed, and it isn't safe for her. He becomes angry with himself when he remembers the conversation with Twigpaw about SkyClan and her kin. He murmurs aloud that he could've been more reassuring, and now she's gone. Now he wonders if he's going to lose more than one friend. :He and Mothwing are on their way to the lake, and now RiverClan cats who have not been captured have taken refuge in ThunderClan. The tom hopes they won't get caught by a patrol and be asked awkward questions. Mothwing asks if he is sure his father will be all right with them sneaking off, and Alderheart replies that Bramblestar wouldn't be okay, which is why he didn't ask. Mothwing asks if he'll get in trouble, and he says probably, but Bramblestar would understand that medicine cats sometimes have to make their own decision. The golden tabby she-cat says she's grateful to Alderheart, because they need to know what's going on in the RiverClan camp, but Willowshine is busy, and she can't do this alone. He isn't surprised. The battle shocked him, as Darktail did drive Rowanstar and others from ShadowClan territory, but that was different, because so many ShadowClan cats sided with Darktail. Now Darktail is attacking Clans that had nothing to do with him. :Alderheart admires the golden tabby she-cat for willing to set paw on RiverClan territory, and thinks that he has bees in his brains for agreeing to go with her. They walk along the strip of pebbles that lead to the lake. He asks Mothwing if they should go through WindClan or ShadowClan. Both routes are dangerous, as WindClan has closed its borders and ShadowClan is being patrolled by rogues. Mothwing replies WindClan, because although WindClan may give them a hard time, the rogues will definitely claw off their pelts. She adds that WindClan let Mistystar through yesterday. Surprised, he asks for confirmation. :Mothwing meows that yes, she did with a patrol. They wanted to free their Clanmates and collect the bodies of the fallen ones for burial, but when they crossed the border they were spotted by some rogues. They had a skirmish and the RiverClan cats lost. Raven let them go, but told them if they crossed the border again, the prisoners were going to be killed. Alderheart exclaims that it is outrageous. The RiverClan cat agrees, but that they can't just leave the cats prisoner. He asks her what the plan is, and she tells him that she and Willowshine built up a store of herbs in their den. She thinks that if she walks there and tells the rogues she came to collect them they might let her in. :He agrees that it's worth a try, and remembers his quest, when he first discovered Darktail and his band of rogues. The white tom was fascinated by the things medicine cats knew, and Alderheart hopes that it means he'll respect the medicine cats now. As they approach the stream that borders WindClan, the ginger tom picks up strong WindClan scent. He doesn't see any movement, but as they cross the stream, a WindClan patrol stops them. Sedgewhisker asks them what they want, and hopes they aren't expecting to visit Onestar. She adds that they made it clear yesterday that he doesn't want to see any other cats. He replies no, they just want to cross their territory to get to RiverClan. The she-cat relaxes, though her companions, Leaftail and Oatclaw, are still suspicious. She begins to speak, but before she can Leaftail interrupts, saying it's a ThunderClan trick. :The light brown tabby turns back to tell her Clanmate that they're medicine cats before turning back and telling them yes, but within three tail-lengths of the water, or else they might find themselves missing both their ears. Mothwing thanks her with a dip of her head, and they continue. Alderheart asks the RiverClan medicine cat what Sedgewhisker meant by yesterday. Mothwing replies that after the RiverClan patrol returned, she sent Mallownose and Petalfur to talk to Onestar, but a patrol turned them away. The tom meows that it's weird, because when the rogues first came, Onestar was so eager to have them driven out. Now he doesn't seem to bother or care at all. Mothwing nods, and says that she heard about Darktail whispering in Onestar's ear during the battle, and wonders what it was. :Alderheart responds that she and every cat in ThunderClan wonders what Darktail said, and it must've been something to make Onestar act like this. As they draw closer to the horseplace, he begins to feel uneasy. ThunderClan's camp is bad enough already. With the addition of the RiverClan warriors and Dawnpelt's two kits, cats are treading on one another's tails. All the newcomers are demanding help to win back their territory. Bramblestar has ordered extra patrols, fearful that Darktail will attack ThunderClan next. Mothwing interrupts his thoughts and apologizes for her mouse-brained plan, but there's nothing else they can do. :He agrees, saying that they can't let things go on like this, then asks the golden tabby if she's heard about Dawnpelt. She shakes her head, and Alderheart replies that Dawnpelt's kits, Juniperclaw and Strikestone, came to their camp, and asked to join Rowanstar. They said Dawnpelt would join them, but she never did. Mothwing comments that it's really worrying, and Alderheart says that Juniperclaw and Strikestone don't know what to do. Things are really bad among the rogues, and they're afraid that Darktail has done something to their mother. Mothwing says it wouldn't surprise her, and the dark ginger tom replies that it wouldn't surprise any cat. A suggestion is that Dawnpelt might have changed her mind, but it is very unlikely. : Darkest Night : Trivia Interesting Facts *He has kittypet blood through Firestar, and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar. *Kate said that she liked Alderheart better than Sparkpelt, because she prefers a worrier.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate has revealed that Alderheart does have feelings for Needletail. Revealed on http://blogclan.katecary.co.uk/2017/02/17/darkest-night-spoiler-page/comment-page-41/#comment-262492 Mistakes *He was mistakenly called Alderpaw before his apprentice ceremony, and called by his apprentice name after receiving his full medicine cat name. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Squirrelflight: Father: :Bramblestar: Sisters: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Brother: :Juniperkit: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great Uncles/Aunts: :Unnamed kits: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: :Ferncloud: Great-Great Half-Uncle: :Longtail: :Birchface: Great-Great Half-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Cousins: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Juniperclaw: :Sleekwhisker: :Strikestone: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Stemkit: :Shellkit: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Alderpaw ru:Ольхолап fr:Alderpaw pl:Olchowe Serce Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Medicine cat apprentices Category:Medicine cats Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters